Screaming without a sound
by msjezzi-bella
Summary: Sakura story. Real Life Naruto story. Sakura is main character but all the other characters will become very important as well. T for swearing. Pairings later on.
1. Picking a bedroom

Sakura looked at her dreary surroundings. The small room held her tighter than any rope could have. She closed her eyes and imagined her old room. The familiar blue was what she saw. This new room was a gross light pink, as if she would like that color, it reminded her too much of her hair. She sighed and looked around at the furnishings. There wasn't much to look at, the furniture was mismatched and ugly. Her new 'caretaker' had promised he would get her a new set, but she new not to trust him. She had been in and out of too many of this god forsaken homes to fall for that trick again. There was always something they wanted. The money the government gave them, a little serving girl, or in one case she remembered a playmate for the other siblings and for the abusive father.

She shuddered. A knock game at the door. "Sakura?" The voice called out, the voice was strained, but she could understand why. She had given this man nothing but hell since he had adopted her. He would probably give up on her soon. She stifled a scream and opened the door. "What?"

He looked a little shocked, but just smiled at her. His face was covered by a scarf, but his eyes twinkled enough to give her the impression of a smile. A small part of her wanted to smile back, but she knew how to quench that feeling. "Would you like to go to the store to buy your things now?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat, man. Its your choice to spend money on a guest."

The man looked as if he was going to argue, but thought better of it. He rubbed his hands to keep them warm. "Well, let us go then."

Sakura rolled her eyes an nodded. She grabbed her worn leather jacket and walked out of the room. She shoved the jacket on over her tee and jeans. She walked to the front of the small apartment, passing through basically what was the whole place. It was pretty shabby, she decided. You came into a little room which on either side had a door to the kitchen and the living room. If you went in either of those they were only separated by a breakfast bar. The theme was reds, and very classic Japanese. Off of the living room was two doors for her and her foster 'parents' room. In the kitchen there was one door for a bathroom. She shrugged. His room seemed nice enough. It was a nice blue with a set of mahogany furniture. The bathroom was green.

She pulled on her boots as she got into the small room at the front and pulled on the handle to escape the confining little house. She walked out onto the balcony that they had to walk down every time they had to leave. She started down as her foster 'parent' locked up. She walked over to his little car and immediately got in the back.

"You can sit in the front, you know." He said. Sakura just rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine here." He shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." Mimicking her earlier phrase.

They drove to t he nearest furniture store. Sakura looked at the prices and her eyes widened. Was he really going to spend this on her? She shook away the shock and decided to buy whatever she wanted. She grinned and walked towards the biggest bed she could find. It was a massive king sized bed with an oak headboard. She shook her head and moved on. She looked around and her eyes lit up when she saw the perfect bed for her. She walked over to a queen size black cast iron bed. The iron was woven so it twisted like a tree sprouting from the bed. She smiled. With it was a black, plain cast iron wardrobe, nightstand and desk.

"This," she said to her new guardian. "This is perfect."

He nodded and pulled out his cash. He walked over to the cashier and started talking to her about it. When he walked over, he said, "They are going to bring it over later tonight. Let's go get you some paint, a computer, and some school supplies."

Sakura whipped around. "What did you say?" she said in a deadly voice.

"School supplies?" He said with a mischievous grin. "Because of your previous, well, skirmishes with your foster parents the state is forcing me to have you enrolled, in well, Remembrance."

Sakura's eyes widened at the name. "REMEMBERANCE?" She shouted. "Thats a school for, for-"

"Delinquents? Yes I know." He said softly.

"Whatever, I'm sure as hell not going there."

"Yes, yes you are. And you are starting the day after tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't have any school supplies, or clothes or anything! I can't go."

"In case you haven't noticed we are in a mall. What do you think you will be doing here?"

Sakura scowled. "LET'S GO THEN!" She shouted. She stormed off toward the door that led into the mall and to the department store across the hall. She walked around aimlessly for a few minutes and then started grabbing clothes. Whatever suited her tastes. 3 hours later she had four bags of clothes, and 3 new pairs of shoes. She glanced over at her foster 'parent'.

He grinned and she scowled at him. "Now all we need is the paint, a computer, and your things for school." He said, "I will be right back. Let me put this in the car."

She nodded and walked over to the home improvement store to the paint section. She found a green color that was the color of the forest that used to be behind her house. She grabbed some other greens, a black and some brushes she knew she would need.

When he returned, Sakura looked up. "Do care what I paint on my walls?"

He looked at her curiously. "As long as its 'appropriate'." He said with air quotes around the appropriate. She glared at him and he nodded. She went up to the cash register. "Here," she said. "He will pay for this." She said pointing to the silver haired man who stood watching. His eyes met hers. She looked away and headed to the supermarket. She needed school supplies. She went and looked at the list she had been given for the school supplies. She cursed at how many classes she was taking. She grabbed the supplies color coordinating them because thats just how she was. She left the shop and headed back to the car. He sat in the car when she got there. She smiled uncertainly.

"Thank you," she said softly, "Kakashi."

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I know most of you smarties probably figured out it was Kaka-sensei, but I just figured I would hide it until the end and see. Ya know? So I really am excited for this one. Writing about Sakura at school is going to be a blast. Her classmates are going to be fun too. Guess who they are? Couch, cough, the GENIN NINE AND THE SAND SIBLINGS! Haha, and the grade above her? Of course, I put in meh DD-kun! Well I look forward to the next chapter, and I am sorry this is so short, but I am pretty sure I am going to keep these chapters short. Under 2,000 words each. Review. TY. Jezzi.


	2. Going To The Academy

Sakura rolled her eyes at her appearance in the mirror. The shirt she was wearing didn't compliment the jeans she was wearing or her curves. She tore it off and pulled on a different one. She smiled this time. It was cream-colored long sleeved shirt with moose on it. She grabbed a hooded vest from her chair and walked out of her room. "Kakashi-san?" She called. "Look at my room when you have a chance, I painted it all through last night. Along with arranging my bedroom." She grabbed her bag for the week and sighed. She would miss the peace of this room.

"Alright, Sakura-chan." Sakura hissed at the suffix, but he ignored her. "Grab some breakfast before you leave for school. I will see you in a week." Sakura nodded and grabbed a pop tart. She pulled on her brown uggs and headed out to where she saw the bus coming. She stood at the edge of the street. It stopped in front of her and she got on quickly. She looked at the people in front of her and contemplated who to sit wit h. She had played this game. Whoever you sat with determined the rest of your high school career. She saw a handsome dark haired man and walked over to him.

"I'm sitting here." She said, not very kindly.

"Hn. No, your not, actually." He said quietly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"I sit with someone else, not you."

"Well fuck you then. Holy cow you're a teme." She turned away and sat down with a blonde. He smiled at her. "Certainly used some fancy words their, un."

"Did you just call me Hun, because I will fucking kill you. No joke."

He laughed. "Naw, I said UN. I say it with everything, un. I'm Deidara by the way. That asshole you talked to was Sasuke."

"Got it." She said, registering all the names. "How come you don't sit with anyone?"

"My best friend is on another bus." He said. "Plus, the guy I usually sit with forces himself on me, so I don't want to sit with him anyways."

They stopped. A boy with a swirly mask got on. "Deidara-senpai?"

"What Tobi?"

"Why have you moved away from me? Was Tobi a bad boy? Tobi thought he was a good boy. Tobi is a good boy."

"No, you're not a good boy actually."

The boy called Tobi began to weep. Sakura must have looked shocked because Deidara said, "He does this everyday," with an eye roll.

Sakura nodded and sat back in her seat. "What. A. Day. This. Will. Be."

|&||&||&|

15 minutes and quite a few unusual circumstances past from the time Sakura had gotten on the bus. She winced as the bus pulled past the gates that said the school's name. She held her duffel bag close to her. It had her clothes and a few other things.

The bus pulled into the bus loop and she saw that there were only two buses. She turned to Deidara to ask him, but he beat her to it.

"There are only about 30 people that go here. There are two classes. Upper and under classman." He explained. "I'm an Upper classman, and you are a underclassman."

Sakura nodded. "How are the dormitories arranged?"

"Well the school only has three wings, un. There are the dormitories, yeah, which are a two-floor building with girls on top and boys on bottom, and there are the classrooms. The classroom wing has about 15 rooms, un. They aren't all used though, at one time at least, un."

"What about the third wing?"

"Only the cafeteria is used on the ground floor, yeah. Oh, and the office, but that's it. We don't use the other three floors, un."

"Why not?"

"It had a fire awhile back. They never redid it, un."

"Oh." Sakura said, pausing to think. "Well, let's go."

"Oh, and by the way, yeah. Did you notice Sasuke never sat with anyone?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Was he just blowing me off?"

Deidara laughed. "No. Naruto will show up, un. He will make some grand entrance."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I hate guys like that."

"Normally, I do too, un. However, Naruto is hard not to like." He grinned. "It was nice meeting you, hun." He said, stepping off the bus.

"Yeah, you too, DD-kun." Sakura smiled as Deidara walked away towards his friend.

Suddenly a loud speaker turned on, it began talking very loudly. "Welcome back, students, for another semester. We will give you an hour to settle into your dormitories, as is the usual way on Mondays, and then you will proceed to your assigned homeroom. Upperclassman's homeroom this year will be Mr. Pein and the underclassman will be assigned to Mr. Sarutobi. Your one hour starts NOW!"

As if on cue the students began running towards the building. Sakura shrunk back as they thundered past. Suddenly a boy appeared beside her. He had wild blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU MUST BE SAKURA-CHAN. TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN SAID YOU WERE COMING. QUICK RUN TO THE DORMOTORIES SO YOU CAN GET A GOOD BED, SAKURA-CHAN!" He took her hand and led her around a corner where everyone else wasn't going.

"Where are we going?" Sakura screamed over the noise.

Naruto grinned. "Shortcut."

Sakura found herself grinning, then scowled. She ran up a flight of stairs with him and rounded another bend. "Here it is!" he shouted pointing. "Kurenai-sensei!" He shouted to the woman beside the dorms. "Sakura-chan is new. Get her a good bed."

Then he turned and saluted Sakura. "See ya around, Sakura-chan."

He ran down the flight of stairs to get to his own dorm. "That Naruto." Kurenai sighed softly. "Well, let's get you a bed."

Sakura nodded and stepped in the room. She gasped. She had been expecting it to be a very dreary place, in fact she had expected much worse than it was. As a matter of fact, it was quite beautiful. "Wow." She said, as she looked around. One wall was a window overlooking the campus, while the others were painted a periwinkle blue. The beds were twin beds lined along the opposite wall of the window. The beds had a white cover with a single, white pillow. Beside each one was a small cabinet for belongings and a light. Sakura turned and smiled at the woman. "I will take this one." She said pointing to one two down from the door.

"Good choice," Kurenai said. "This one is the best choice, in fact. It's far enough from the bathroom to not smell, but close enough to go. Close to the door, and it has the best view of the window. You will be happy. Start unpacking." She marked something on her paper and then turned to the girls running in now.

Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She put her clothes into the cabinet and her pillow on the bed. She crammed a few books in the cabinet as well, and put a picture of her favorite memory. It was one of her only good memories. It was on a beach with an old lady who had taken care of her for the longest period of time. She had been happy, but the woman had suffered a stroke. She had finished unpacking her things, so she slid her bag under the bed. She had grabbed her toothbrush and went to put it in the bathroom when a voice stopped her.

"You must be the new girl." A voice drawled. Sakura looked up to see a girl with red hair.

"You must be the school bitch." Sakura drawled, mimicking the girl. The girl straightened up.

"Um, excuse me?"

"I know your type. Bitchy, they think they own the world. Well let me tell you, I don't give a fuck to what you say."

The girl cursed and cracked her knuckles. "First of all, my name is Karin. I can kick your ass anywhere and make you run back to your mother."

"I don't have a mother." Sakura said coldly.

"Oh, little orphan girl?" Karin sneered.

"Your parents are about to lose a child." Sakura snarled.

"Oh, I'm shivering in my gorgeous boots." She faked a shiver. "Anyways, as I was saying. I can kick your ass and there some other things you should know. One, I choose every thing that happens here. Two, I control every one here, and three…Sasuke Uchiha is mine."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "One, you don't choose what happens to me. Two, you don't control me. And three? I don't care. You can have that teme. Got it?"

Karin rolled her eyes and flipped her long hair. "I'm finished for now. I will show you whose boss later."

"Chicken." Sakura glared after the girl. She went back to heading towards the bathroom when another girl stopped her. "For the love of-"

The girl tossed her long blonde hair. "That was pretty awesome, standing up to Kari-sama like that."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Girls like that are all talk." Another girl appeared behind her; this one had brown hair rolled up into two buns.

"Yeah, Ino." She said. "Karin is a bitch, but you and I could take her."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but we might, like, break a nail."

Sakura burst out laughing. "You actually say stuff like that?"

"She does." The girl with the buns said, shaking her head. "Oi, Hina-chan. Come talk to the new girl."

A petite little girl appeared behind the girl with the buns. "Tenten-san." She whispered.

"WHAT HINATA? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" A voice bellowed. Sakura turned around to see yet another girl behind her.

Where do they all come from? Sakura thought.

"Temari-sama!" Hinata squealed. The girl called Temari shared a grin with Tenten.

"Ten-chan, Tema-chan, and Hina-chan are all my, like, best friends." Ino said.

"Ino, I have told you not to call me that." Temari growled. Ino just laughed.

Tenten butted in. "What's your name, newcomer?"

"Haruno Sakura." She said.

"Tenten." She said softly.

"Temari." The loud blonde said.

Hinata smiled sweetly. "I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"And I am Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura nodded. "Now that we all know eachother-"

"We need to tell you about the ins and outs of this school." Temari said.

"Yeah," Tenten added. "We need to tell you who to stay away from, and who is nice. You know?"

Sakura nodded. "Give me the break down."

Ino smiled. "We will start with underclassman, because all of us are unders 'cept Tema-chan." Temari's eyes narrowed, but she carried on. "We are the only girls in the unders besides Karin. Then there are the guys. The ice cubes: Gaara, Sasuke and Neji-" She was cut off as the bell rang. "Oh shit!" She shouted and ran to her bed. She began throwing on her uniform. The other girls did the same.

They burst out of the room and ran down the halls desperate to get to homeroom. They sprinted down and Sakura tripped. "Dammit. Go on. I'll catch up."

The girls ran ahead and Sakura stood up slowly and limped to class. She cursed as the bell rang. She opened the door and walked in. All heads turned to look at her. She straightened her skirt and her white polo. She had bought a tie out of fun and it lay casually around her neck. Her pink hair was casual and down.

She slowly looked into the eyes of everyone in the room. "Well, I guess I'm late."

|&||&||&|

hehe. I can't wait to go on with this one. Sakura is awesome! Lol. And I can't wait for her to meet some of the guys, 'specially the uppers. You know, DD and Sori and people like that.

Review please. I will love you to the ends of the earth.

Jezzi.


End file.
